A disk player device, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-213502, has been known as a conventional disk player device. In this disk player device, as shown in FIGS. 40(A), 40(B), and 40(C), a disk D inserted into an insert slot 101 is carried under the state that the disk D is sandwiched between a transporting roller 103 and a pressure member 102 and disk guides 104, 105 (FIG. 40(A)). When the center hole of the carried disk D reaches a position corresponding to the protruded part provided at the center of a turntable not shown in the drawing, the disk D is moved downward to the turntable side while the disk D is held with the transporting roller 103 and the pressure member 102 (FIG. 40(B)). The holding of the disk D with the transporting roller 103 and the pressure member 102 is released at the time or just before the center hole of the disk D is fitted to the protruded part of the turntable (FIG. 40(C)). In other words, the disk D is carried horizontally and then moved downward to perform play operation.
However, in the disk player device described above, after the disk D inserted into the insert slot 101 is carried horizontally, the disk D is moved downward and played. Therefore, a large carrying space is required only for carrying the disk D in addition to a space for playing the disk D. Accordingly the downsizing of the device is difficult.